Stranded
by TheKitsunesenpai
Summary: Many, Many years into the future, the Star Era, or S.E. began. An era in which humanity has reached the stars and easily and practically continue to travel. In an era where inter galactic travel is practical, the Love Hina crew get trapped on a planet that doesn't travel the stars. What will they do upon being, stranded? Rated M for violence and death.
1. Chapter 1: Shipwrecked

**Alright, back with a new story. I hope I've gotten better, so here's a new way for you guys to judge me! Yay!**

 **It's going to be first person for this Chapter, the next chapters are omniscient. For now, narration is done by Keitaro, and all journal entries are Keitaro's unless specified otherwise**

* * *

"Speech" _  
"Thoughts"  
Writing  
_ **"Announcements / Radio"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Shipwrecked**

* * *

 _Day 1, Entry 1, Year 1030 S.E. , EarT ("Earth Time")_

 _S.E., The star era, the new era where humans travel beyond the reaches of our solar system and even our galaxy. It's now 1018 years since travelling to the stars was made possible and practical... Even so, there are many dangers in travel, and one of the most rampant and feared fates while traveling is becoming stranded on a planet alien to you..._

 _I still remember the warning they gave me once I entered the academy to learn how to become part of a crew, learning the basics of ship maintenance, interstellar navigation and landing and take off among other things. I dismissed them because I thought I would never get stranded. I was wrong. I was oh so wrong. For the first few years after my first venture, There weren't many problems. A few minor attacks by bandits, but nothing I couldn't handle. I joined The Grand Fleet five years after graduation and a year after that, I joined the Reconnaissance division. 6 years after joining, my crew and I, 'The K-Recon'crashed our ship, 'The Hina'. We're part of The Reconnaissance division, within The Grand Fleet and the ship is named after my grandmother, one of the people who inspired me to continue the family tradition of having at least one from each generation become part of The Grand Fleet, seeing as my ancestors were one of the founders. Great Granddad, Keisuke Urashima joined when he was of age and Granny Hina, as we call her, joined when it was her time and even met Grandad there. Both of my parents were part of The Grand Alliance, but my uncle, Kenichi Urashima, my Father's brother, didn't join. My adopted sister, Kanako Urashima, didn't join as she wanted to stay on Earth and become one of the Administrators, the people who direct the direct the IST, The InterStellarTravellers, those who go between the stars. A good thing too, I don't know what I'd do if we were stuck in a small metal container off in space, even if the travel takes a few weeks usually, she's too obsessed. I'm going off on a tangent, anyway, my crew and I crashed our ship, luckily no one died during the actual crash. However, since we landed in an uncharted planet, while exploring and doing Reconnaissance for The Grand Fleet, we didn't know much about the planet we were on. All we knew was that it had sentient life on it and that it had a slight abundance in plant life. The first we knew through scanning the island, the other was by observing the planet we landed on. We searched and searched, and eventually we found a suitable place for shelter, it was near some water and it seemed like the plants there produced oxygen and had similar structure to the plants back on Earth. We got lucky, although we've yet to encounter the natives to see whether or not they're hostile. Still, no one's dead yet so that's a good sign. I'll continue this journal, and hopefully help others who also get stranded. Keitaro Urashima, out._

 _Day 5, Entry 1, Year 1030 S.E. , EarT_

 _My crew and I have been here for a few days now. We've just set up a base of operations using the gear that we managed to salvage, one of the landing party suplies, two week's worth of food and water and a set of motorbikes and a set of ammunition boxes and crates and medical supplies. The food isn't going to last long though, so we need to find food. We landed near some 'water', but the tests are still being conducted. I'm not that worried though. The plants around here are like the ones at home, so even if the water source that's near us isn't drinkable, I'm sure there'll be rain. I'm about to leave for the first hunting trips. Keitaro Urashima, out._

 _Day 5, Entry 2, Year 1030 S.E. , EarT_

 _The trip was a success! We found ourselves some type of animal that looks like bison. We're going to start tests for edibility. I hope it comes back as positive. I shudder thinking about what we'd do if the food we found isn't edible. 2-3 days from now and the results should come back along with the test for the Water. We proved the water was indeed water but we've yet to see if the water is safe to drink. The results so far are showing that it is, but we've yet to be sure. Keitaro Urashima, out._

 _Day 8, Entry 1, Year 1030 S.E. , EarT_

 _The results just came back. Both show that the meat is good and the water is drinkable. This is good, we're going to go out again to see if we can find ourselves other food sources. You can never be too careful after all. Especially in an Alien planet. I'll be back later to log the results of the trip. Anyway, Keitaro Urashima, out._

"Oy! Are you done writing in the journal now!? It's time for the trip!" Yelled one of my crew mates, the Co-captain, Motoko Aoyama. She is also a long-time friend of mine.

"Yeah! I just finished," I yelled back, "I'm preparing to head out! Just wait for a few more minutes and I'll go out! Make sure that Seta and Haru-chan are prepared for guard duty!" I was referring to an old professor of mine in the academy, he 'took a liking to us' and decided to join us on the Fleet. The other one was my Aunt, Haruka Urashima. Technically my cousin, but she doesn't like it when I call her that so I just calls her Haru-chan. Seta Noriyasu is the Navigator, although sometimes I have my doubts on whether or not he should be navigating, and Haru-chan is one of the cooks on board, well, not on board anymore. She cooks along with Shinobu Maehara. Shinobu does most of the cooking though, Haruka is better suited to helping us when we're on the planet, helping us to gather and do a preliminary scan to immediately see if the food can be edible. If the scan is positive, we take it back for Haru-chan to scan properly with a more sophisticated device to scan it completely to see finally whether or not it's edible.

"Keitaro-kun says to prepare for Guard duty! Make sure you protect everyone in the camp! Especially Mutsumi-san and Sarah-chan!" She then droned off to list all of the things they need to remember. It's good that she reminded them of Mutsumis-san. She's the crew's Medic, but not our field Medic. The field Medic would be Kitsune, whose real name is Mitsune Konno. A good thing too, Kitsune can sense danger and can leave and move as needed unlike Mutsumi-san who is usually confined to our camp or base of operations as she can be a ditz at times and often forgets where she is so she needs to be guarded by those on guard duty to ensure the safety of the camp residents as she is the most knowledgeable when it comes to medicine. Sara is the teenage adopted kid of Seta. She's with us in one of her first ventures, she took a liking to us in the academy, while she was with her adoptive father. She took a liking to me and Motoko-chan pretty quickly, stating she wanted to be just like us and 5 years after our graduation, she joined the five year full course like us. 5 years after that, she graduated and heard we became part of The Grand Fleet. She joined and a year later, she qualified to sign up for the Reconnaissance division, the hardest division to get into as they go to uncharted planets. She trained more, and one year after joining The Grand Fleet, she was assigned to us since she knew us and it would be easier for her to adjust if she was on my crew. We were doing well and she was learning a lot from us, but we crashed a year after that, leading us to now.

"Is everyone ready to go? Motoko-chan!" I start the call to ensure everyone is ready for the trip out of the camp.

"Hai!"

"Kitsune-san!" I call again.

"Hai! Ready as I can be for now."

"Naru-san!" Naru Narusegawa-san is one of our field operatives. She always goes with the landing party and is someone we designated to leave the camp with the hunting party now that we've crashed. She is a decent shot and is our mid-range fighter, although not as good as me since I am not only the captain, but am the sniper too. I stay back and take long shots, but I can defend myself at close range with a sword, same with Naru. We're not as good as Motoko-chan though. She has practiced since a young age and is the resident sword-mistress of our group and is the designated close-range specialist.

"Hai!"

"Suu-chan!" Kaolla Suu-chan is our resident technician. She operates a mech for the landing mission. She's currently repairing it as it got damaged during the crash. She's coming along with a portable mapping device though, so we can travel around easier after mapping the area. We're going to go farther than before to map more of the surrounding areas. For now, she's our acting Navigator since Seta's better for defending the base of operations. Soon, we'll have her prepare automated defenses along with a computer operated defense that she can operate on her own, but that'll be after she fixes the mech suit and teaches others how to use it and more importantly, teaches Seta how to operate the mapping device.

"Hiyas! I'm ready!" She replied after popping out from who knows where.

"Alright then, that's everyone going out. Haru-chan! Seta-sensei! Keep an eye on Mutsumi-san and Sarah-chan! You too, Shirai! Haitani!" Shirai and Haitani are my childhood friends. They got into the academy with me and have been with me ever since. They joined The Grand Fleet with me and joined the Reconnaissance division with me, forming a 5 man light recon squad along with Haru-chan and Motoko-chan. A light recon squad is a squad that is meant to explore a stellar system (think solar system, it's a different name for them) and not the actual planets. I was then promoted to a Captain's position allowing me to have a full reconnaissance team rather quickly (1 year when it's usually 3 before you get promoted) for what they called 'outstanding behavior'. I don't understand though, I was just doing my job. Anyway, that let me have a 7 man team, and that was when Seta-sensei, I guess just Seta now, and Kitsune-san joined us. After 3 years of that, I got promoted to 'Grand Captain' and got a 'Vanguard' Reconnaissance team. A team that is the elite Reconnaissance team. A 'Vanguard' team can have up to 30 members and is technically a fleet. They get assigned the most dangerous missions, and can sometimes get the assignment of an entire section of a Galaxy, which can mean hundreds of Stellar Systems. Upon becoming a Vanguard Rconnaissance crew, I heard that Sarah-chan was joining Reconnaissance and personally asked that she be let onto my crew. They allowed it because I knew her personally and because of my relatively fast escalation of the rank ladder. At this time, Mutsumi-san, Naru-san and Suu-san also joined, putting us as a 11 'man' Vanguard Reconnaissance crew.

"We will! Stay safe you guys!" Seta called out to us from one of the watchtowers we built along with makeshift walls and a gate. We built it into a nearby cliff-face so it didn't take that long. The walls surround the water source and are made of wood. They're not much, but they'll hold off uncoordinated groups of people and animals.

"Thank you! We're off now!" I called back, then we were off. We mounted the bikes that came with the landing party supplies. Making sure we had the exploration and testing supplies, we rode out of the gate. We traveled the path we used on our earlier trip to go back to where we found the bison-like creatures. As we arrive to where we last found them, we see that they stayed there. I guess it's their grazing grounds, at least we can trust them to stay here for long periods of time. Anyway, we kept moving forward, past the bison-like creatures, which I will refer to as space bison. We rode past what I can only assume are lakes of water. It looks off though. Better bring some back for testing. I tell the others about this and retrieved a canteen marked with a question mark and the number 1. We resume our journey. I can only hope we find something useful.

We rode for hours, mapping out the terrain. We found other things that could be useful, like a forest of what we could only assume were trees, a mountain and we spotted a camp of the natives, at least, we think it's a camp made by them. We never got close enough to confirm, we did however, see that it was advanced, they had walls made of some type of metal and even had guns. What type, we couldn't confirm, though we assume they were sniper rifles. After seeing those, we headed back to our camp. Nothing happened to it while we were gone, nothing has happened for the past few days, and I hope it stays that way. As I say this though, I can't help but feel a sense of dread come over me. It might be a premonition, I hope and pray it isn't.

* * *

 **(A/N) So how was it? Are you guys attached? I am, for now at least. It'll be updated inconsistently so keep that in mind. If there were any inconsistencies in the plot, please tell me about them so I can fix them. I think there were some inconsistencies that shouldn't have been inconsistent, and probably key information that I left out by accident, so if you're confused about the story, please review and tell me so. I can be absent minded at times and probably did leave things out of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Normalcy Destroyed

**Alright! Installment number 2! Get ready for this new chapter of Stranded! This one is now in 3rd person!**

 **Also, this story is going to be updated slowly and in the background. I want to publish and work on other stories along with this one, so don't expect it updated regularly as I might be working on other stories in the front line.**

* * *

"Speech" _  
"Thoughts"  
Writing  
_ **"Announcements / Radio"**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Normalcy destroyed**

* * *

 _Day 8, Entry 2, Year 1000 S.E. , EarT_

 _We've just come back after our last expedition. We found a forest, a mountain and what I assume is a camp of the native inhabitants of this planet. They seem pretty advanced to me. I hope they're not hostile, but that may be too much to hope for. I hope they at least don't attack us, until Su is done with her mechs and the defense system I asked her to build. She hasn't finished the mech yet so I guess we'll have to up guard duty until we can determine whether or not they're hostile. This could prove troublesome, I hope I'm wrong about this and they're all peace lovers. Keitaro Urashima, out._

Keitaro sighs as reviews what they found during the day. Shaking his head, he walks out of the makeshift hut he, Shirai, Haitani and Motoko share, calling the others out to make plans.

"We saw a camp earlier. It's a camp of aliens, well... technically natives. I'm not sure if they're hostile, what should we do?" Keitaro explains to the inhabitants of the makeshift base.

"Well, they were very advanced compared to what we have right now. What do you propose we do?" Motoko points out.

"That's why I called you guys here. I don't know what we should do. On one hand, they could be hostile and we'd need to act before they do. On the other hand, they could be peaceful and a good ally." Keitaro says. He then proceeds to explain all that the group saw and what they think on it.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

* * *

A humanoid creature with tough-looking, black scales covering most of its dark blue skin, stanssding tall at around 6 1/2 feet converses with another, similar looking creature that's a foot shorter than it. The shorter one stands in front of the taller one. Both are standing in a room of metal and stone, dimly lit and shrouded in dark fog. The taller one wears a cloak, covering most of its upper body, but not its lower arms, and also a set of loose pants that collect at the ankles. The shorter one wears similar clothing, with the only difference being the cloak, which covers all of her arms instead of just the upper arm.(For further visual description, go to my profile) These are the natives of the planet that the K-recon crashed in.

"It seems that we have more fodder. You spotted them too right?" The taller one told the shorter one in a deep growling voice.

"Yes. What should we do about them?" The shorter one spoke in a lighter, clearer voice.

"What else should we do about them other than kill them? We must honor our deal. Find the group's camp and kill them if they get near the shelter the last one made. We can't let them find out what is happening and leave the planet."

"As you wish, my liege." The shorter one bows and leaves what seems to be the leader alone.

* * *

 **Back at the K-recon's camp**

* * *

"So, now that you know what we saw, what are your opinions on it?" Keitaro asks Haruka, Seta, Sarah, Haitani and Shirai.

Their reactions were split between:

Prepare the defenses for a possible attack - Haruka , Seta

Try reaching out to them for an alliance - Haitani

Attack them before they attack us - Shirai

With the differences in opinion, they decided on preparing the defenses. They couldn't be too safe after all. Upon reaching that decision, they went to work. They had to fix up the wall to make it sturdier and possibly find a new material to make new walls out of. Next, they upped guard duty, they gave a gun to anyone who was a decent shot and put the people who aren't doing anything else on guard duty. They also put Su to work on fixing up her mech and had Motoko with her to help. Since she didn't use guns and was smart enough to at least partially keep up with Su, she was the perfect choice. They also put Keitaro, Naru and Kitsune out on scout duty to try and report anything threatening, and if possible, bring back items of interest.

* * *

 **Months later**

* * *

 _Day 147, Entry 1, Year 1000 S.E. , EarT_

 _We found nothing threatening as usual, but we did find something interesting. We found a human skeleton! Or at least what seems like a human skeleton. We were exploring a cave hidden very well hidden by foliage. We wouldn't have even found it if Kitsune-san and Naru_ _-san_ _weren't chased into it. From what Kitsune_ _-san_ _'s told me, when we split up to look for some plants that we found to make good herbal medicine, they heard a growling noise. She turned around and they found a hostile creature with dark green fur, blood red eyes and spines growing from its back._

 _It was growling at them and looking at them menacingly. Naru_ _-san_ _had her gun slung onto her back since they finally found the plant and were about to pick some. Before she could equip it again, the being started running at them. Thankfully, Naru_ _-san_ _regained her senses quickly and, grabbing Kitsune_ _-san_ _'s arm, they started running. Cutting through foliage, running through tall grass, weaving between trees. Eventually, they apparently lost the creature, and leaning onto what they thought was foliage covered rock to catch their breaths, they fell through the entrance. After that, they ran back to me to report it, and since it was still technically unexplored, we entered together. Naru_ _-san_ _readied her rifle, I readied my rifle too, not the sniper, and Kitsune_ _-san_ _readied her pistol. Me and Naru_ _-san_ _turned on the flashlight attached to our guns and Kitsune_ _-san_ _grabbed one from the bag she was carrying._

 _What we saw was shocking to say the least. It was a shelter of sorts. A human shelter it seems! There were clothes found on Earth, neatly folded and stacked away in one corner. An assortment of guns were found leaning against one of the cave walls. What seems like food storage was on the wall opposite but the creepiest thing was a human skeleton, lying on what seems to be a makeshift bed. We're going back again tomorrow, this time with better supplies to take back everything we found. Especially the skeleton. We need to find out whether it's a human skeleton or not. I think it is, personally. All of the clothing was from Earth, the guns I all recognize as the design being from Earth, might have been made in other planets, but it came originally from Earth. The food supplies were mostly meats, fruits and vegetables that we also found here, but there were some snacks found only on Earth. At least, that I know of. We still can't be too sure though, so I'll leave it up to Mutsumi-san. Keitaro Urashima, out._

* * *

 _Day 148, Entry 1, Year 1000S.E. , EarT_

 _We brought back everything from the cave. It took a few hours since we didn't want to bring anyone on regular guard duty, so it was just Me, Kitsune-san and Naru-san. Anyway, we brought everything back, and didn't find anything else so now, we're going to scan the skeleton to see if its chemical composition is the same as the ones found in certain planets, one of which is Earth. After that, we'll study everything else about it to determine if it's from Earth, or from another planet similar to Earth. Keitaro Urashima, out._

* * *

"So, when are you going to start the tests?" Keitaro asks Mutsumi.

"Ara? Why are you so excited, Keitaro-san?" Mutsumi replies to the question.

"Because of the implications this provides. Think about it, if it is indeed a HUMAN skeleton, it likely means that this is a planet the fleet knew of, or perhaps, they didn't know about this planet and sent us here, but a human already came here. And the way the skeleton was positioned means that they likely spent a long time here. If it is a human skeleton, it means someone, somewhere knew about this planet, and either sent us here to die, or purposely left out information or cut off communication to have us be sent here, only to die. What I'm trying to say is, we were sent here, either on purpose or by accident, to die." Keitaro told the ditsy medic about his speculations.

"Ara, that does sound important. I'll get started right away." The resident medic walked off into the makeshift medical building, little more than a slightly larger hut that contains all of the medical supplies and the scanners, ready to start scanning. Keitaro starts to ponder about his situation.

 _"Damnit. Someone wants us dead... But who? Could it be the Fleet? No. It couldn't be. The Urashima are close to the fleet. We're one of the higher ups... Co-founders... It couldn't be... That means it's someone else keeping away information from us. But who?"_

Left to ponder their situation, the young Urashima was startled to alertness by the sound of gunfire.

"No... No... Damn it!" He mutters to himself. He then looks up and his face drains of color. Black smoke.

"EVERYONE! GET MOVING! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! Protocol 13!"

 _"Shit. Why now? They must have seen us in our last expedition... But they must have found us a couple of weeks ago, so why now? What's changed?"_ He thought back to the events of the month and nothing stood out except the skeleton. His eyes lit up upon this realization

 _"Shit! They had spies! They spotted us probably near the cave and that was threatening to them... Shit!"_

He looked around them and saw his crew... No... His family frantically running around to prepare a fight that could end up having everyone killed, and something inside of him snapped. A rage that was building up at their situation was released. He turned to the sound of gunfire and started running. He got close to the area of the gunfire and slowed down, putting up his rifle to keep himself ready in case of an ambush, then continued on his course, much slower.

He arrived on the seen, and what he saw made him completely lose it. His family was being driven back by these aliens. Haitani, Shirai, Kitsune and Motoko are behind cover. Haitani and Shirai are bleeding from a few gunshot wounds, but what really made him lose it was the sight of Motoko. Her left arm was torn off at the shoulder and she was bleeding out with Kitsune frantically trying to stop it. With a rage unchecked, he looked at the aggressors(the "natives") and took aim. His eyes shifted to a completely different look. His left eye turned dark red with a cross-shaped pupil. His right eye became full white with a slit pupil in the middle and two lines going out from either side of the pupil.

"YOU BASTARDS!" He yelled with a voice conveying many emotions, but the primary one was rage. The aggressors started to sweat slightly, and they knew what it was to feel terror. A second later, he opened fire on them and none of them fell down. The aggressors suddenly looked smug. Seeing this, he ran to Motoko's side and picked up the sword she always used before he was slowed by her suddenly and unexpectedly grabbing him with her right arm.

"I- I always...*wheeze* I've alwa-" She tried to speak, but Keitaro cut her off.

With softer eyes than the menacing ones of a predator, he told her to rest. But that encounter just made him angrier. At first, he was fine with just driving off the enemies and killing many in the process. But now he was set to kill every single enemy he could get his hands on. He looked up again, and holding the sword to his side, he ran towards the enemy, their deaths on his mind.

* * *

 **So... Um... Does that count as a cliffhanger? I guess it does, doesn't it... If it does, I have no regrets...**

 **Anyway, as before please tell me if you liked it and what you liked about it, and if you didn't like it then please tell me why you don't and please help me improve this story. I'll be back next time, which I don't even know myself, with the next installment of stranded!**


End file.
